


Stick and Stones

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I explain the Tokyo Ghoul jargon so don't worry, M/M, Yixing and Lay are two different people, i mean it's a tokyo ghoul au, just look at the warnings ok, this fic isn't as fluffy as the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: “Hi.” Yixing says.“Hi.” Baekhyun answers, spilling coffee onto himself. Chanyeol groans.





	Stick and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for giving me the extra time to work on this! Thanks so much for L, K and R putting with my incessant questions about the gory details, thanks to I for betaing it for me!
> 
> Self-prompt for xingtomybaek bonus round

“Hi.” Yixing says.

“Hi.” Baekhyun answers, spilling coffee onto himself. Chanyeol groans.

“Come on, Baek, we’re going home.” He sighs loudly, gripping Baekhyun’s wrist as he stands up. “You’ve embarrassed yourself enough.” The taller man practically drags Baekhyun out of his seat, using his unfair advantage to manhandle the compliant, still dazed Baekhyun on to his feet, the end of his shirt and trousers still dripping with coffee. Chanyeol’s always been stronger than Baekhyun and now he has no problem towing Baekhyun towards the exit of the coffee shop.

Everyone else in the premise is staring at them, but Baekhyun only has eyes for the stunned barista, his plump lips in a cute little “o” shape.

“Wait, Chanyeol,” Yixing calls out, just as Chanyeol places his hand on the handle of the door. 

“Yeah, Yeol, what?” Baekhyun stutters out, tearing his eyes forcefully from Yixing to look up at Chanyeol. His friend has a strangely grim expression on his face as he turns around to meet Yixing’s gaze.

“Your friend can clean up here for a bit,” Yixing says, the dimple that accompanies his offer making Baekhyun weak in the legs.

“None of us bite.” Yixing concludes, and a few other patrons in the coffee shop chuckle, as if sharing in an inside joke.

Chanyeol doesn't seem to appreciate it at all. “No, _thank you_ , Yixing.” Chanyeol grounds out. And then the door is swung open harshly, the wind chime producing a jarring noise.

It's only when he's buckled into the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s car that Baekhyun comes back to his senses.

“Wait, what the fuck just happened?” Baekhyun bleats, “We were having a great time!”

“It was a mistake to bring you there.” Chanyeol growls instead, pulling out of the parking lot. The radio is on, a muted talk show playing in the background.

“Did I do something wrong?” Baekhyun asks gently, unnerved by this side of Chanyeol that rarely comes out. “Is it... Is it because of Yixing?”

The car jerks to a stop, and Baekhyun’s head slams into the headrest. “How did you know his name?” Chanyeol asks incredulously.

“It was on his name tag.” Baekhyun answers softly, “Chanyeol... Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol lets out a heavy sigh, then he lifts his foot off the brake as he sets the GPS back to their university. “You can’t be attracted to Yixing, alright? Anyone but him.”

Baekhyun grimaces, but he keeps his temper in check. “Do you mind telling me why?” He tries to ask, “Is he a bad man? A cheater?... Do you like him?

“No!” Chanyeol exclaims, and Baekhyun can see his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. “Just stay away from that place, and Zhang Yixing, alright?”

But you go to the coffee shop regularly, Baekhyun wants to argue, but then Chanyeol is turning the volume of the radio up.

_”...diet consists of human flesh only, you see. On the surface, Ghouls are no different to us humans, but they hunt us for sustenance. They cannot digest any human food at all, and will vomit them up if ingested. The only human food Ghouls can have, surprisingly, is coffee. This is why-”_

Rock music blast through the speakers of the car, but Chanyeol isn’t singing along.

Baekhyun thinks of the dimpled man with the sweetest smile, and stays silent as well.

//

Coursework swamps them for a while, and all that lingers is a gentle voice and long slender fingers, as well as a deep dimple that Baekhyun can drown himself in.

He knows that Chanyeol is still going to that coffee shop - kind of the reason why Baekhyun had gone in the first place. He’d known Chanyeol on the first day of inductions, and it felt weird to not know where Chanyeol’s usual haunt was. So he had begged and pleaded and grovelled and whined until Chanyeol had agreed to drive him there for afternoon tea.

With Chanyeol’s unexplained attitude, Baekhyun doesn't think he'd drive him back there again to ogle eye candy. Baekhyun’s just about to put Yixing completely in the back of his mind, when - what he thinks is divine intervention - he stumbles across the man himself in a bookstore, and his crush blooms into a full-blown overwhelming, attraction.

Baekhyun had just been there for a textbook, but then he'd just turned around and had seen Yixing sitting on one of the reading sofas, hair falling over his forehead lightly. Yixing had been entranced with his book, and Baekhyun had been entranced by him.

He had ended up standing there for too long, because someone ends up pushing him from the back, causing him to stumble forward, falling flat on to his face, his books sprawled onto the floor with a deafening thud in the otherwise silent bookstore.

It is with shame that he picks himself up, crimson decorating his face as he hurriedly gathers up the books, wanting to leave before he can embarrass himself further. “Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun’s head snaps up so quickly he can hear a crack.

Yixing is _looking_ at him, crouching down in front of Baekhyun. His strong, supple thighs are right in front of Baekhyun.

“You- You- HI.”

Baekhyun just wants to dig a hole and die.

“You’re really red, are you alright?” Yixing asks, and then there’s a warm hand _around_ Baekhyun’s arms, pulling him upwards. Yixing is surprisingly strong, not that Baekhyun is trying too hard to resist.

And that is how Baekhyun finds himself in the coffee shop down the street, Yixing sitting opposite of him.

“Your coffee is better,” Baekhyun says, trying very hard to organise his thoughts. Yixing’s smile deepens. “You mean, the coffee you spilt on yourself?” He asks, voice lilting, amused.

Yeah, that.

Luckily, Yixing spares him any further embarrassment and begins to speak. He seems to be really interested in Baekhyun’s life - what he was studying, what food he liked to eat, what fun stuff he did. (“I never went to school, you see,” Yixing had murmured, scratching the back of his head in faint shame. Baekhyun had his queries, but he held his tongue. He had recognised the book Yixing had been reading, after all.)

Yixing had some sort of genuine curiosity towards him, probing questions that Baekhyun would never be annoyed at, hearing the sincere interest in the other man's words.

As the sky darkens, Baekhyun orders a lemon tart for himself, but Yixing tells Baekhyun he’s not hungry. “I’m on a diet.” Yixing shrugs.

“Why?” Baekhyun frowns. “It’s not healthy!”

Yixing giggles then, a crisp, airy sound that curls in the bottom of Baekhyun’s stomach addictingly. “Say, how do you know Chanyeol?” Yixing asks, the sweep of his tongue over his upper lip successfully breaking Baekhyun’s train of thought.

“We do the same course,” Baekhyun explains, “Why, did he not tell you about his awesome best friend?”

“Chanyeol keeps to himself, within reason.” Yixing says, a hint of sadness in his voice. “I’m afraid we never got close, despite my efforts.”

“But he always goes to the coffee shop you work in?” Baekhyun trails off. Chanyeol was a private person, yes, but he was also quite the social butterfly. With the way Yixing describes it, it seems like the two men weren't even on a talking basis, which didn't really seem to describe the easy-going Chanyeol Baekhyun knew.

“Technically, I own the place.” Yixing says, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Chanyeol coming to us is... Habit, I suppose I should put it in this way. Anyway, it was quite a surprise to me when he brought a hu- a friend with him that time. Anyhow, I should be going.”

Baekhyun’s knee shot up and slammed against the bottom of the table as he looks at Yixing in shock.

“Sorry Baekhyun, I have work.” Yixing apologizes, “But you are free to text me anytime.”

Baekhyun hits his leg on the table again.

//

With a new number in his phone, and a text conversation to keep him occupied, it's almost midnight. It's only then does Baekhyun take his newly bought books from today out of their bag - just to realise he recognises none of the titles.

It’s not the one Yixing was reading, too - Baekhyun doesn’t recall Yixing finishing it - Instead, they are academic titles, all written by the same man.

Baekhyun randomly flips one of the books open.

_When Ghouls eat humans, the nutrients go to the kakuhou. The kakuhou of a Ghoul not only helps them absorb nutrients, but is also the source of the kagune, a Ghoul’s main predatory weapon. The same material that forms the kagune - RC blood cells - are the same material that grant Ghouls enhanced physical capabilities to humans, as well as help them heal themselves automatically, even regrow limbs in some cases._

_The kagune functions as the claws of the Ghoul - Once unleashed, it can become as solid as teeth, or as some dub it, “liquid muscles”. They usually take four forms: a shield, a tail, tentacles, or wings. Yet, they are voluntary muscles that the Ghoul can control at will, including its thickness and movement. The size of the kagune depends on the Ghoul’s diet, while the shape of it depends on the creativity and intellect of the user._

What a morbid man this Dr. Kim Junmyeon is, Baekhyun thinks. He doesn’t know why Yixing has such heavy interests in these monsters.

Monsters, really, is the most fitting description for them. Baekhyun has never seen a Ghoul before, thankfully, but the CCG - Baekhyun can hardly remember what the acronym of this anti-Ghoul peacekeeping enforcement agency stands for - had given school talks every year. The officers were meant to be the exemplary examples of society, but Baekhyun had heard enough stories of them to know that they were all just psychopaths, only not against humans, but Ghouls. Their symbolic robes and coats were enough to make Baekhyun look the other way - he's very much aware that their weapons, hidden in their briefcases, are not only effective against Ghouls, but with humans as well. All in all, he has nothing to complain about, however. They keep the streets safe, and Baekhyun is not and never will be a Ghoul sympathizer, so he’s not at risk of being arrested by them for being an enabler of Ghoul activity.

Ghouls, on the other hand, were a vague idea. The CCG had a lot of posters up around the city with depictions of Ghouls, sometimes masked, sometimes they were not. Every Ghoul had a mask, as well as a codename, a nickname that the CCG called them by. Once their masks are removed, the Ghouls would then have their whole background history dragged out into light, and were often caught quickly. The CCG ranked their Ghouls as well, from the most common C rank all the way up to SSS. Baekhyun had a classmate who had lost people, loved ones. He’d heard stories of how Ghouls toy with their victims before they ate them. He’d heard that they looked exactly the same as ordinary human beings, making them impossible to identify unless they ripped your throat out. He knew little to nothing about Ghouls, but he knew enough to want nothing to do with these... creatures in society.

No matter, this gives him the perfect opportunity to text Yixing and arrange another meeting - Baekhyun wished he could call it a _date_ already.

Right as he pulls his phone out, it starts to ring. He picks it up, and Chanyeol’s heavy breathing filters through the line. He is distressed, instantly unnerving Baekhyun.

“What’s up?” He asks in a level voice.

Chanyeol clears his throat. “I know you met Yixing today. He’s not good for you.”

The hurt that clogs up in Baekhyun’s throat comes quicker than he expects. “Why?” He asks, trying to keep it out of his voice.

“Just leave him alone!” Chanyeol snarls in frustration. “Baekhyun, don’t- I- just- if you’re going to choose him- just- stay away from me!”

The line dies.

//

Chanyeol must have known that Baekhyun had arranged to meet Yixing in one of the campus restaurants, because he ignores Baekhyun as soon as they enter each other's vicinity.

Their group of common friends still say hi to him, but Chanyeol’s aloof attitude clearly catches them off guard and they're not sure what had happened.

“He said he doesn't care about you,” Kyungsoo shares in one of their classes, “He said you're nothing to him.”

Now, Baekhyun’s an adult. He may not feel like one half of the time, but he _is_ a big boy, and he is damned if Baekhyun doesn't have to look away after hearing those words from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

University had been - is - a scary affair, since two years ago Baekhyun had come to this city alone, ready to throw up at the thought of studying business for three whole years, let alone having to make friends all over again.

Then Park Chanyeol and his wide, toothy smile had sat down next to Baekhyun during the induction session. From that, they had figured out that they shared three out of four modules together, and had penned down dates and times for society fresher events they were interested in.

The two of them, they were the ones who had hit it off immediately. While Baekhyun did make friends with ease, he wasn't half as adventurous as Chanyeol. The other man had an innate enthusiasm for everything, treating everything like it was the first time he could experience it.

Yet, at the end of the day, it was Chanyeol who never joined any societies, not even the sports ones despite his strong physique. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol very well, but he didn’t now the world Chanyeol lived in.

Hence, why Baekhyun had pestered Chanyeol for months to take him to the coffee shop Chanyeol spent most of his leisure time in.

If given a second chance, he couldn't say if he would do the same thing. At some point, due to some reason unknown to Baekhyun, meeting Yixing and keeping his friendship with Chanyeol had been placed on a balance.

He’s still in a bad mood when he gets to the restaurant, but his heart instantly softens when he sees Yixing sitting near one off the wall-length windows. This time, his hair is swept into a comma hairstyle, and, contrary to the work clothes and casual clothes Baekhyun had found him in, Yixing had a shirt and tight-fitting jeans on, making him all the more mouthwatering.

It was as if Yixing was dressed up for a date, this is what Baekhyun tells himself.

Yixing brightens up when Baekhyun approaches the table, tilting a dimpled smile towards him.

“The campus is really pretty,” Yixing says by way of greeting. “It sure is.” Baekhyun replies, as he waves a waiter over to order. He’s absolutely famished after his morning classes, and the stress about Chanyeol doesn’t help. He needs comfort food, now.

After placing his order, he turns to Yixing expectantly, but the other man just waves the waiter away. “I’m on a diet, remember?” Yixing says, “Besides, I already had a coffee when I got here.”

Baekhyun’s brows furrow. Really, this again? “Drinking coffee on empty stomach is bad for you.” He chides, but Yixing’s grin just widens. “You’re so sweet, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun has to look down to the table as the nickname does things to his stomach.

“Anyway,” Yixing search without missing a beat, “Here are your books.” They exchange the bags, then, to Baekhyun’s alarm, he sees Yixing dig out his wallet.

“Um,” Baekhyun squeaks, “Are you leaving now?”

“Chanyeol is your friend, right?” Yixing says apologetically, “You should listen to him, go hang out with him.”

“But I want to hang out with you.” Baekhyun blurts out. This phrase seems to catch Yixing off guard, his lips parting in a little “o”.

“I want to spend time with you.” Baekhyun continues, “I wants to- I want to know you more. I- I want to date you. And- And- I don't know why Chanyeol is like this- but- I’m, I’m not Park Chanyeol! I’m, I’m my own person!”

His fingers desperately dig deep into the napkin on the table. “I don't understand why Chanyeol and you say things like these, but am I not allowed to like whoever I like? I’m willing to give _us_ a try, Yixing. Just- just give me this chance.”

Yixing clasps his fingers, his eyes staring at Baekhyun intently. “We will have no future, Baekhyun.” He says solemnly, “You don't even know who I really am. There are a lot of... things, secrets about me that you may never know.”

Baekhyun meets Yixing’s gaze firmly. “I like you. I believe it's as simple as that. Those problems you mentioned? If we like each other enough, then we can solve them together! And if, and if you don't like me the same way, then- then- then-”

Yixing cut him off, snapping, “Maybe it’s because I like you too much!”

Silence reigns, and it is only now that Baekhyun notices that their little conversation had drawn attention from the other people in the restaurant. But he could care less, when his Yixing had just confessed to him. Baekhyun’s too busy grinning like an idiot.

“Stop laughing!” Yixing scowls, but the red that is creeping in from the tips of his ears indicate other feelings.

“Date me.” Baekhyun leans forward with a surge of confidence. “Just date me and I won't let you regret it. Trust me.”

“No.” Yixing shakes his head adamantly, but he's already weakening. “Dating me is too dangerous for you. You can’t guarantee that I won’t regret it.”

“Yixing,” Baekhyun whines, “I could literally die tomorrow. Carpe Diem, baby.”

Yixing huffs out loud, but the fight is lost.

“I don't think that's how it's used.” He mutters, the ends of his mouth curving upwards. Just then, Baekhyun’s food arrives. “Just give me a chance.” He insists. “Want a fry?”

Yixing’s gaze meets Baekhyun’s again. This time, it’s much more honest, true, hopeful. “Just one.” He says.

//

 _The CCG warns that the S Rank Ghoul_ Sheep _has been sighted near the University district. The sketch of the Ghoul’s mask, along with the masks worn by the other Ghouls of this district, can be found online on the CCG website. Residents and students are reminded to be cautious and stick to the main road for safety. CCG Director Kim..._

//

Dating Yixing is everything and nothing Baekhyun imagined. It seems with every passing day, he falls more and more in love with the other man. 

Yixing is easygoing and thoughtful.

Their little dates are scattered everywhere - sometimes Baekhyun feels more fun and takes Yixing to strange places - skating, arcades, swimming pools. Sometimes they just go to a bookstore and read silently, and that was where they first kissed.

Near finals seasons, Baekhyun spends time in Yixing’s coffee shop as the man works, too busy to go on dates on the weekends, too in love to be able to bear not seeing Yixing for a week.

Now that Baekhyun knows how to get the bus to the coffee shop, it loses much of its novelty as “Chanyeol’s secret place”, but gains much traction as “Yixing’s blood, sweat, and tears.”

It’s a quaint little store, with a steady trickle of regulars. The food selection is a bit meagre for Baekhyun’s tastes, but Yixing says most people don’t go there for food anyway. Baekhyun had snorted then, looking around at everyone with their coffees, joking. “Are they all on the same diet as you?”

Yixing had panicked then, but his flustered behaviour was just begging for Baekhyun to lean forward and kiss his boyfriend, which he promptly did. Since, you know, Yixing’s his boyfriend now.

Baekhyun also gets to know the three other people working at the coffee shop. He had been making out with Yixing in the staff resting room during Yixing's break when Yifan had karate kicked the door open and screamed, “No PDA!” The man always seemed skeptical about Baekhyun’s existence, as if expecting Baekhyun to leave at any point and not come back.

Zitao, or as he insisted, Z.Tao, was the other waiter and seemed to know Chanyeol quite well. “So, did you and Yixing do the do yet?” Was his way of greeting Baekhyun everytime. They gossiped about Chanyeol - and the other patrons - a lot, but Zitao was also very evasive about Chanyeol’s behaviour.

“He still comes, you know.” Zitao had said once, “But he always texts ahead to make sure you’re not here first.”

And it bothers Baekhyun, having his ex-best friend act in such a manner, like Baekhyun was contagious of some sort. To this day he hadn’t figured out why Chanyeol thought Baekhyun couldn’t be with Yixing, or why Yixing thought being together would be dangerous for Baekhyun - for now, there’s only the danger of flunking classes to spend more time with Yixing. Regardless, Baekhyun still cared for Chanyeol - and he was hopeful that Chanyeol cared for him, too, despite what Kyungsoo relays to him. They were joined to the hip for two years - you don’t just stand up and walk away from a relationship like that.

Finally, there was weird little Luhan. By little, Baekhyun meant Luhan was the oldest, but had the immaturity of a little child. Ironically, he was also apparently the official boss of the coffee shop. He was always asking Baekhyun all sorts of questions, as if fascinated by the idea that there was a whole! Young! University! Student! Dating! Yixing!

However, he’s also the man that said, “If you break Yixing’s heart, I’ll break your spine.”

Clearly, the threat will never be placed into action, because Baekhyun and Yixing exchanged “I love you”s at the new year’s party after finals, exchanging a soft, moonlit kiss. It is that night that Yixing lays himself bare for Baekhyun, giving Baekhyun everything.

And Baekhyun had worshipped every inch of the milky white skin offered to him, imprinting every sensation, every sound to his memory. They had been each other’s first, and Baekhyun wished on the shooting star that they would be each other’s last.

As they lay there, spent, Baekhyun pillows his head on Yixing’s shoulder. “I’m going to graduate with a First, and then I want to apply for a job in Seoul.”

“That’s far away.” Yixing says.

“And Ghoul-free.” Baekhyun replies. “We could adopt, and- and I want you and any child we have to be safe.”

Yixing’s grip on Baekhyun’s waist tightens. “Okay.” He says, “I will follow you wherever you go.”

Baekhyun can see it, their future. It’s become increasingly clear as time passes. A nice flat, with a corgi or three to lighten up the mood. A simple coffee shop, near the CCG Headquarters, where the streets are the safest. A little boy, a little girl.

He would have to leave everyone behind, of course. But since falling out with Chanyeol, and putting time to be with Yixing, Baekhyun had drifted apart from most friends, except for only Kyungsoo, a they shared a class and thoroughly enjoyed one another’s company.

“You look happier. Incredibly in love. I’m glad.”

This is the last thing Kyungsoo says to Baekhyun before they part ways, the last thing Baekhyun hears from him before his dead body is found, five minutes outside campus, in a children’s playground.

//

To everyone else, Kyungsoo is just another victim to the apex predator, the Ghoul, but it casts a sombre air over the campus.

School is out for a few days as CCG investigators prowl the area, hunting down the elusive _Sheep_ that had been the culprit of successive murders.

Feeding, that’s what the CCG Counselor tells Baekhyun. The Ghouls feed.

Yixing has become ultra protective after the incident, insisting on driving Baekhyun to and from his home to the coffee shop. He had protested faintly when University resumed, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to talk Baekhyun out of it.

Yixing’s protectiveness was endearing, really. What would he be able to do if a Ghoul decided to attack, anyway?

At the same time, Baekhyun was also placed in a certain degree of retrospect. He was just joking with Kyungsoo the day before, had gotten Kyungsoo’s blessing, in a sense.

Baekhyun had just gone to sleep, and Kyungsoo was dead. Maybe, one day he would wake up to Chanyeol taken from him. Yixing taken from him. It makes him not want to sleep, really.

The morning of Kyungsoo’s funeral, Yixing texts Baekhyun.

 _I’m sorry._ it reads. _I wish I could bring Kyungsoo back._

Baekhyun smiles at the words of his boyfriend. He would have liked that - introducing Kyungsoo to Yixing. He could imagine it, even, Yixing as an university student - being in Baekhyun’s classes. He’d be the quiet new student that would, still, knock the breath out of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun would use all ways to get Yixing’s attention, including spilling coffee on himself.

No matter what happened, no matter in what world they were in, Baekhyun would like to believe they would fall in love with one another. No matter what happened.

He texts Yixing this, and then he turns on airplane mode as he spots Chanyeol’s car coming to a stop outside his flat. There’s only 3% left on his phone, but Baekhyun can’t be late.

“Morning, Chanyeol.” He says civilly as he pulls open the door of the passenger seat. It is routine to slip in and buckle up, and there is everything of the familiarity they used to have.

“Are you happy with Yixing?” Chanyeol’s voice is raspy and hoarse, the revving of the engine does not cover it up at all. Baekhyun looks to him. “Yes.” he answers.

Chanyeol looks completely _broken_. Eyes swollen, nose red. Freshly shaven stubble, gelled down hair. A pretense of calmness, constructed weakly and extremely unconvincing. “I was an idiot.” He says, refusing to glance back at Baekhyun as the car starts to move.

“Can you tell me why?” Baekhyun asks, turning his gaze back to the view outside the car. A faint drizzle of rain begins to fall, drumming on the windshield quietly.

“I was afraid I would lose you.” Chanyeol says, “And now I have lost Kyungsoo.”

The crypticness of the sentence drops a rock in Baekhyun’s heart. Even now, the abyss between them is wide and visible, and none of it is Baekhyun’s fault.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun still asks all the same, even though he does not expect an answer.

“I’m really, really sorry.” There are tears welling in Chanyeol’s eyes now. “I was a fucking idiot.”

“What do you mean? Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s voice is shivering, Chanyeol’s voice is shivering.

“I just want to be your friend again.” Chanyeol rasps, rapidly blinking, “I don’t deserve this- but- I just- I can’t lose you. I already lost Kyungsoo.”

“Will you accept Yixing, then?” Baekhyun asks, “Will you explain to me why you- you did those things, said those things to me, and Yixing?”

He’s greeted with silence again, and Baekhyun slams a fist onto the door of the passenger seat.

“You know how much I fucking care about what you think, Park Chanyeol! I- I was stuck, my head was messed up by- by the thing- the thing I used to- before...

“I needed my friend, Chanyeol. But you weren’t there. Instead, all you did was make me feel _shit_ about myself. You made me choose between you and Yixing, and you didn’t even give me a reason!

“But you know what’s funny?” Chanyeol is sniffling out loud now, the big baby. He was always prone to crying.

“You- You know what’s funny? The more you pushed me away, the more I felt like no one wanted to just _listen_ to what I had to say- like our- like- we were friends, and it was like that meant nothing to you- _You_ made me fall in love with Yixing. You did the very thing you didn’t want to happen, and I- and I- I _thank_ you for it, really, but I didn’t fucking deserve what you did to me.”

“I just wanted to protect you!”

Chanyeol’s shout echoes through the vehicle as they stop outside the church. “I regret ever bringing you to the coffee shop.” Chanyeol says quietly.

Silently, Baekhyun undoes the seatbelt and gets out of the car, squaring his shoulders.

It’s a simple, close casket ceremony. It is a very somber affair, and Chanyeol comes in half an hour later, earning a disapproving glance from Kyungsoo’s parents.

It’s still very surreal, to Baekhyun, as he sits in his own pew. He’d been to his grandparents’ funerals before, but Baekhyun had not felt much then.

But now- but now, Baekhyun was acutely aware of the fact that, maybe, maybe in the casket, it’s not Kyungsoo laying there.

It’s Baekhyun, it’s Yixing, it’s Chanyeol, it’s Kyungsoo, it’s anyone in this whole damn city.

When the day is over, Baekhyun is the last to leave. His condolences seem stilted to himself, but it seems convincing enough for Kyungsoo’s family. He misses when Chanyeol leaves, nor does Chanyeol come seeking for him.

As Baekhyun steps outside the church, there are three men in white cloaks and silver briefcases waiting for him. For some weird reason, Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat, and sweat beads in the palm of his hand.

But then there is no reason for such nervousness, so he steps forward and shakes the hand of the leader.

“We are officers from the CCG.” The man opens his mouth. “My name is Kim Minseok.”

There’s a faint, stilted awkward silence, and Baekhyun takes this time to wipe the sweat of his palm onto his dress pants. The leading officer isn’t tall - but again, none of the senior leaders in the CCG looked like conventional law enforcers. Psychopaths, if the urban legends were true. Torturing Ghoul and Ghoul sympathizers, killing children, tearing families apart - as long as they were on the side of Ghouls, the CCG officers showed no mercy.

The leading officer looks soft and unassuming, pale skin, but the way he invites Baekhyun to a nearby coffee shop to sit and talk makes him blurt out, “I’m not a Ghoul.”

This coffee shop is quite bland, a franchise store that extends across the country. There is the artificial smell of sweetness, the lights ambient and warm. Apt that it would be next to a church.

Minseok purses his lips, amusement clear in his eyes. “Don’t worry, we’re not suspecting you yet.” He replies nonchalantly, “Just a chat.”

Baekhyun doesn’t think it’s ‘just a chat’ when, at their seats, Minseok, still flanked by the two other officers, says, “Zhang Yixing is a Ghoul.”

It’s an instantaneous response. “No.”

Minseok seems to have expected this reaction, and he calmly sips at the cup of coffee one of the officers had brought. The heat of it curls around itself, the foam bubbing faintly. The table is a small round one, clearly suited for two people. Everyone else in the coffee shop is giving them a wide berth, intimidated by the three white-clad officers.

“Your boyfriend makes better coffee than this.” Minseok comments nonchalantly, “I make better coffee than this.”

He does not offer any evidence, nor does he offer to listen to what Baekhyun believes in. He just waits patiently. Looking at Baekhyun expectantly, as if fully convinced that Baekhyun would arrive to the same conclusion as he did without any more persuasion.

“No.” Baekhyun repeats.

“Why so defensive?” Minseok smiles, “Does it matter if he is a Ghoul, to you?”

“...No.”

“Then it’s acceptable that he’s a Ghoul, right?” Minseok continues to prod, and Baekhyun is about to nod when a violent shiver rips through his spine.

_Minseok’s trying to get him arrested._

“I-I’m not an enabler.” He says, trying to stand up, but then one of the more tan young officers have stepped around the table, cornering Baekhyun at his seat.

“Convince me you’re not.” Minseok _chuckles_ , “Stay away from the ghouls, stay away from that Ghoul in particular. You know why?”

Baekhyun’s hands ball into fists.

“Your friend, Do Kyungsoo - we are very sorry for your loss, by the way - is part of a long strain of huntings by the S Grade ghoul _Sheep_ \- which - after you began seeing this man - had become increasingly active in the university district. Do you see where I’m going with this, Mr Byun?”

There is something burning at the back of Baekhyun’s eyes, strong and putrid. “You’re saying Yixing is this _Sheep_.”

“That too,” Minseok leans back in the chair, raising his cup to his lips. “I’m saying that you led Kyungsoo into the mouths of Ghouls.”

Ludicrous.

Ludicrous, ridiculous, impossible.

It’s not Baekhyun’s fault. It’s not Baekhyun’s fault at all.

“You look distressed.” Minseok continues, eyes now mocking and cruel. “Stay away from that Ghoul, and nothing like this would have happened.”

“Yixing’s my boyfriend.” Baekhyun croaks out, “He’s- he’s kind, he’s gentle, he- he loves me- he- he wouldn’t kill anyone.”

Minseok sips at his coffee again. “Ghouls are very good in pretending to be human,” He states. “The same way we feed a cow, talk to him, brush his fur, keep him healthy - play with him - and then drive him to the slaughterhouse. Ghouls are _not_ human, Mr Byun.”

As the last sip of caffeine is drained, Minseok’s smile also falls from his face. “Don’t make contact with that Ghoul, or the CCG will have you arrested as a Ghoul enabler and sympathizer.”

He stands up then, picking up his silver briefcase. The officer steps away from Baekhyun, and immediately fresh air rushes into his lungs.

“This is for your good, Mr Byun.” Minseok intones as a parting line, “I don’t want to have to dig you out from a Ghoul’s stomach next time we meet.”

Then Baekhyun runs.

He’s in the middle of nowhere.

The church is built far away from the nearest transit, and with his phone out of battery, Baekhyun has no idea where he is. The midday sun beats down on his pressed black suit.

Panting, out of breath, Baekhyun stands by the road, sweat matting his forehead, dripping into his eyes.

It takes him about ten minutes to walk back to the coffee shop he had fled from, and there he takes a taxi. The driver eyes him through the rearview mirror.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” the driver says awkwardly. They lock gazes briefly and the driver turns his eyes back on the road.

When the car comes to a stop, the driver seems reluctant, scared, even, to ask Baekhyun to leave the car.

Luhan raps on the window of the car after a while, and upon recognizing Baekhyun, pays for the taxi fare. “Let’s go in.” Luhan says, motioning towards their coffee shop, but both he and Baekhyun remain rooted to the spot. 

Then Yifan is the one to open the door, and he raises an eyebrow, saying, “It’s cold inside.”

Between the two of them, they manage to usher Baekhyun in. Every step he takes is like lead, dragging on the cement.

“What happened, Baekhyun?” Yifan asks gently, going behind the counter to start the coffee machine.

Baekhyun’s throat tightens up. Do they know what - no, do they know that people think Yixing is a Ghoul? Do people think that they are Ghouls, too? Yifan and Luhan’s concerned gazes are now too intense, as if they are trying to read his mind.

“I’ve just texted Yixing.” He hears Luhan say dimly, “He should be here in a few minutes.”

Baekhyun’s fist clenches next to his side. He needs to see Yixing, but he also dreads seeing him. Yifan slides a hot cup of brown beverage in front of him, and the smell of it makes Baekhyun nauseous.

“Have you eaten?” He blurts out. Yifan and Luhan exchange a glance. “I did.” Luhan then answers, “Baekhyun, are you alright? Did something happen to you?”

The smoke from the coffee curls under Baekhyun’s nostrils tantalizing.

“I was at a funeral.” He clears his throat. “A friend of mine - Do Kyungsoo - he was killed by a Ghoul.” In front of him, Yifan stiffens. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Luhan says soothingly.

Baekhyun looks up to stare into Yifan’s eyes. “Have you ever lost someone to Ghouls before?”

“Yes.” The answer comes from and assertive.

Before Baekhyun can ask another question and spiral further into his emotional dilemma, the door opens, and there is Yixing, red faced with urgency written on his parted lips. Baekhyun stands up, and Yixing immediately makes a beeline to him, gathering Baekhyun up in his arms. “What’s wrong, love?” He asks as well, “I thought Chanyeol was taking you home?”

“I need some fresh air.” Is what Baekhyun says instead. He sees Yixing glance at him, then Luhan and Yifan in worry.

Yixing leads him to the back alley of the coffee shop, but before he can speak, Baekhyun grabs Yixing’s head and smashes their lips together. Their kiss is painful and awkward, languid and sensual, desperate and passionate. They kiss and kiss until Baekhyun runs out of air, and even then he immediately leans back in. One of his hands reaches down to tug Yixing’s shirt up, revealing a pale expanse of bare skin and eliciting a whimper from Yixing.

“Baekhyun, not here.” Yixing manages to make out, his hands resting at the base of Baekhyun’s spine instinctively, but he’s reciprocating Baekhyun’s intimacy with the same fervour, as if he, too, could not get enough of Baekhyun.

Finally they slow down, their breaths mingling together, lashes so close they may as well be brushing against one another.

Baekhyun swallows painfully, and Yixing steps back, letting Baekhyun’s hands drop from their position on Yixing’s waist.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Baekhyun.” Yixing says softly, eyes warm and understanding.

Baekhyun can no longer meet his gaze.

“CCG officers came to me, today.”

He starts with the easiest thing to say out loud, but the violent shudder that passes through Yixing’s body seems to confirm his next question. So, he skips it instead.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” He asks instead, forcing himself to look up to gaze at the man he loved.

“Y...yes. At some point.” Yixing’s hesitance is palpable. “I never found the words.”

“Did you...”

Baekhyun does not know how to continue this question. Yixing - the man he loved - he was, _is_ the same. Knowing that - Being able to confirm that he was... not human did not change anything about him. Now Yixing is looking up at him, full of hope, full of fear.

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

And then Baekhyun runs away.

//

His hamstrings are burning, his throat is parched. Every part of his shirt is stuck to his skin. His diaphragm is tensed up, his feet scuffed from his shoes.

His legs buckle and he collapses, his knees slamming against the pavement. He is barely able to use his hands to catch himself, and a sharp pain erupts in his forearms.

He’s been running and running, but the onslaught of emotions are like a tidal wave, just accumulating in size, looking over him, threatening to crash down upon him.

He had never become familiar with the surrounding of the coffee shop, and now he has no idea where he is. With his phone completely dead, there is no way of locating himself, or even calling someone to come help him.

But who would he call? He is not ready to confront Yixing, not when the man is the source of his distress. Chanyeol is out of the question as well, he’s the same as Yixing in this regard.

As for his other friends, what would he even say?

His legs are wobbling as he tries to stand up. He’s in an alleyway between the buildings, and Yixing had not followed him. He wipes his hands off on his suit pants, and realizes that he’s bleeding from the sole of his palms.

Momentarily fascinated by the sight of it, he doesn’t notice anything amiss until there’s someone whispering into his ear - “Your blood smells delicious.”

His eyes widen and his breath catches, and then a huge force slams against Baekhyun’s side, throwing him into the dumpsters.

Pain laces through Baekhyun’s entire body, there must be something broken but his head is ringing too much to care.

Strong fingers dig into his shoulders, dragging him upwards so he is unceremoniously lying against the dumpster.

As Baekhyun’s vision swims, his assailant kneels down in front of him, a mask on his face.

A hysterical laugh bubbles in Baekhyun’s throat, and he ends up choking on it. A Ghoul, of all things, of all places! He ran away from one, and now he’s going to die from one!

The mask clearly takes the form of a mammal’s face - two horse-like ears on top, and in between a short unicorn’s horn. On the left side of the mask, however, is a single huge ram’s horn. On closer look, the mask is split into two by a slanted, jagged line, extending from the left ear to the right side of the chin. The upper half of the mask is pure white, the bottom half a mounted grey.

“Nice to meet you.” The masked ghoul greets, as if they are two strangers that have met amicably. “I haven’t eaten for days, and I cannot wait to gobble you up.”

Baekhyun can only stare helplessly as the Ghoul takes Baekhyun’s left hand tenderly. Lifting the mask up slightly, the Ghoul presses a kiss onto the back of Baekhyun’s hand. Then, he lifts his mask up even further, revealing a pair of full lips and a set of white teeth.

Slowly, as if dealing with a small, startled animal, the Ghoul puts the length of Baekhyun’s little finger between his teeth.

A strong pressure, and Baekhyun screams.

Blood scatters across the base of the mask the man’s chin, but he doesn’t seem to mind, his jaw moving, as if savouring Baekhyun’s finger.

Baekhyun’s hand falls onto the ground as he screams continuously, feeling everything and nothing at the same time. His entire body is out of control, and he ends up choking on his own breath, sound stoppered in his throat.

Is this what Kyungsoo had gone through?

Dimly, he hears, “My brother _really_ has good taste.” then there’s someone picking up his other arm, and he’s trying to scream again, but his body is no longer responding.

An upwards force, and Baekhyun knows how _easily_ the Ghoul could just tear his arm out.

The irony, really.

This is Baekhyun’s end, and he has never felt as hopeless and _pathetic_ as he does now.

Right before the pain in the right arm makes him black out, the pressure suddenly vanishes.

Wearily, he drags his eyes open, and there are two Ghouls now. The one that had been attacking him is now a few steps away, his mask knocked askew.

Baekhyun should be shocked when he sees that the Ghoul also carries Yixing’s face - from the hair, to his features, to his lips - but Baekhyun just knows that that person was not his Yixing. One look, and Baekhyun knew he did not love this man, even though he carried the same face as Yixing.

Besides, Yixing’s the one standing in front of Baekhyun now, back towards him protectively. Yixing is in the same outfit that Baekhyun had left him in, except the back of his shirt is now ripped, four translucent red tentacles emerging from it. Facing Yixing is the Ghoul, with Baekhyun’s blood still on his lips. Behind him, identical red appendages point threateningly at Yixing.

This is Yixing’s kagune, Baekhyun realizes, his mind reeling. Yixing’s kagune, in front of him.

“I told you to leave him alone!” Yixing is the first to snarl. One of his kagune tentacles reach backward to Baekhyun, wrapping around his wrist like a tourniquet, then over the stump of his finger.

Up close, Baekhyun can see the blood inside the kagune, a fiery liquid that caresses Baekhyun’s skin delicately yet firmly. Baekhyun lifts his other hand painfully, wanting to return the favour, but their brief moment of respite is cut off by an attack from the other side of the battlefield, two kagune tentacles cutting through the air harshly.

Yixing deflects one with his remaining kagune, but he catches the other one too late.

The tip stabs into his shoulder, and the howl Yixing lets out is nothing Baekhyun had heard before.

Tortured, hopeless, desperate.

“Where’s your mask, Xing?” The other Ghoul calls, “Do you want your little lover boy to see what your eyes look like now? Your ugly Ghoul eyes, huh?” As he says this, he fixes his mask over his face again, the plastic strapped on with a buckle on the back of his head, hiding his features from Baekhyun.

Yixing - Baekhyun’s Yixing - visibly hesitates, laboured breathing ricocheting in the alley and in Baekhyun’s ears. He tries to make a noise, any sort of sound that would make Yixing turn around, but nothing comes out except for blood.

Yixing takes something out from his pocket.

Unlike of the other Ghoul’s, this mask is a leather mask that slips over the head, but the design is achingly alike.

The same mammal’s face, the ears, the short unicorn horn. A jagged line that splits Yixing’s face into two, the upper part of it white, the lower half silver. Only the mask is split from the right ear to the left instead, and the sole ram horn is also on the right side of the mask instead of the left.

While the other Ghoul’s mask was hard and rigid, Yixing’s Ghoul mask seems flimsy and gentle in comparison.

Yet, when Yixing puts the mask on, Baekhyun still feels like the man he knew was now gone.

“I told you to leave Baekhyun alone, Lay.” Yixing repeats, pulling Lay’s kagune from his body. His blood drips from the kagune onto the ground, mixing with Baekhyun’s own.

“No.” the other Ghoul growls, and then Yixing’s kagune slips off Baekhyun’s hand as the two Ghouls dash at each other, fists and kicks intermingled with their kagunes clashing.

The smell of blood fills the air. Yixing’s knee catches Lay in the stomach, but it’s not enough to stop Lay’s kagune from ripping through Yixing’s right arm, a flash of white appearing with the missing chunk of flesh.

But what Yixing lacks in skill in kagune fighting, his punches make up for it as an undercut smashes Lay against the wall of the building as he loses balance, the Ghoul and his kagune collapsing in a heap.

Yixing turns to Baekhyun briefly, and his pupils are completely blown black behind the mask, but Baekhyun can still see the fear in his lover’s eyes.

Then a tentacle wraps itself around Yixing’s ankle, yanking him backwards as Lay’s kagune pounces on him, the four spiked tips all aiming for Yixing’s heart.

Baekhyun twitches reflexively, still unable to scream, but doing so makes blood gush out faster from his hand, where it had temporarily let up from Yixing’s first aid.

It catches the Ghouls off guard, and it is eerie as both of them look at Baekhyun at the same time with their twin masks.

Then Lay suddenly rips himself away from Yixing, his kagune soaring into Baekhyun’s direction.

Yixing stumbles, his kagune quickly follows, but it’s not quick enough, it’s not enough, and Lay’s kagune is about to stab Baekhyun in the eye when a katana slides the tentacles off cleanly.

Lay hisses in pain, and Yixing takes the opportunity to pounce forward, two of his tentacles pushing him off the ground, the other two racing forward like arrows. Lay rolls out of the way, just missing Yixing’s kagune as Yixing’s whole body smashes into the side of the building, creating a sizeable dent. A few lights go on, and Lay has to roll out of the way again as the CCG officer - Kim Minseok’s katana comes down again.

One of the officers - a tall, blonde haired man, who doesn’t look like he’s even twenty - crouches down in front of Baekhyun, bandage in hand. “Hold still.” He instructs, “I’m going to try and stop the bleeding. Minseok and Jongin will take care of the Ghouls, don’t worry.”

Yixing emerges from the rubble he had created, panting slightly. He’s now standing behind Lay, eerily staring back the CCG officers, mask almost identical to Lay’s.

“Of course there are two of you.” Minseok says matter-of-factly. “Explains how your traces can be found peppered across the city. We were thinking you couldn’t possibly be _that_ hungry. Twins, I presume?”

“Fucking Doves.” Lay snarls. “This is all your fault. I knew that human would be a liability. They likely just tailed him here.” Yixing doesn’t speak, but his fists clench threateningly.

“Orders?” The other officer by Minseok’s side - Jongin, the tan one - has two black batons in his hands. A wry smile dances on Minseok’s face, one that makes Baekhyun’s blood runs cold.

“Eliminate.” The word drops like a rock, vanishing before it can hit the surface of the water.

Baekhyun’s still bleeding profusely, so much of what happens passes by in a haze as his blood continues to spill out over the cement.

Lay and Yixing merge into one, their kagunes growing thicker and more red, the colour of fresh blood. Eight thick tentacles fills the alley, the two Ghouls with their identical masks soaring between the buildings, pupils blown completely black and red.

The two white-clad CCG officers stand in the middle of the hurricane, parrying the kagunes that rain down upon them with their weapons.

It seems to be at a stalemate, until the officer who had been tending to Baekhyun secures the bandage and opens his silver briefcase. Baekhyun watches with a sickening feeling as the officer unfolds a scythe like weapon calmly, sunlight bouncing off it’s black edge. The officer seems to understand Baekhyun’s quickened breathing as fear of being left alone, because he smiles at Baekhyun reassuringly with the manner of a child, eyes crinkling into pleasant crescent moons.

“You’ll be safe.” He tells Baekhyun, we will protect you.”

The scythe dances like a tiger.

One of the Ghouls rear back in shock as one of his tentacles is sliced off, and his temporary incapacitation gives Jongin’s batons the window of opportunity to knock the other Ghoul into the dumpsters again. Some blood drips out from behind his mask, the horn on the right dirtied by the wreckage.

Baekhyun closes his eyes for a bit wearily, and when he forces his eyes open again, one of the Ghouls is standing in front of the other, his tentacles acting as a shield. Behind him, the other Ghoul only has one tentacle now, moving at an alarming speed as it attacks.

There are tears in Jongin and the other young officer’s clothes, all three officers’ expressions stoic and focused. The back of the scythe digs into the walls of the buildings now and then. Baekhyun surmises that the residents of those buildings must be huddled in their blankets, having had a glimpse of the scene from their windows.

Baekhyun blinks his eyes again, and he opens his eyes to a shocked cry, along with a muted clang as two bloodied batons drop onto the cement.

“Sehun, focus!” Minseok snarls, his katana cutting through the kagune rapidly, but they keep growing back just as quickly. The tips of the two tentacles fall off, and accompanying their descent is officer Jongin’s prone body, his white cloak rapidly blossoming into red around the two holes in his chest, the kagune disintegrating.

Another blink, and one of the Ghouls is clutching his shoulder, his legs giving way as his kagune dissolves from the blood loss.

Baekhyun shakes his head to keep himself awake, but it’s hard. One more blink, and Minseok’s sleeve has been torn from the coat. His arm seems to be in it as well, but Baekhyun can’t really tell anymore.

It seems to be a moment later, or it could have been five minutes, ten minutes, an hour, Baekhyun wouldn’t know.

Blood fills the alleyway, and he can hear more voices. Just before one of the Ghoul tears a chunk of meat out of Sehun, the other one darts for Baekhyun. He moves with urgency, blood soaked through his entire body. His white and silver mask is now mottled brown and red.

Yixing, Baekhyun wants to call, for the next second sharp claws dig into his throat, lifting him off the ground. The bandage on his hand is also already completely soaked through. 

Blearily, Baekhyun knows that everyone’s actions have skid to a stop. “Put Baekhyun down, Lay.” That is Yixing, his voice shaky as his kagune releases Sehun.

“I don’t care.” The other Ghoul snarls back. “I can already hear the other Doves coming here. You are a fool to think I will let myself die here. If you come after me, Doves, I’ll kill this human.”

Minseok has to support himself with his katana, but the CCG officer is calm and poised as he says, “You were the one to attack the human, not us. Expected casualties, if he is to die in the process.”

“What the fuck?” Yixing turns on the officers now, and as Baekhyun closes his eyes, he can imagine Yixing’s expression behind the mask. Affronted, angry, his eyes narrowed. He’d be absolutely furious, but Baekhyun had always been too distracted by his boyfriend’s full, plum, kissable lips. His bottom lip always unconsciously juts out in these situations, like he’s pouting.

Then Baekhyun is in free fall, and strong arms catch him.

_”Sehun, be careful! It's SS Grade Phoenix, fall back until Jongdae and his team arrives!”_

_”Shield! He can create projectiles from his kagune!”_

_”Minseok!”_

Wind rushes in Baekhyun’s ears, and there’s someone - not Yixing - shouting something, but Baekhyun is too tired to open his eyes or make sense of his surroundings.

The next time he opens his eyes, the bright light of the logo of a hospital jars his senses. Before his eyes can refocus to take in his surrounding, there’s a large face swimming into view.

“I have to go.” Chanyeol’s face is blurry, he’s shouting but his voice is so far away. Does he have a mask on? But Baekhyun knows it’s Chanyeol. “I’m sorry. Take care of yourself, Baekhyun.” There’s more wetness on Baekhyun’s face when Chanyeol removes his mask, liquid that does not taste like blood rolls into Baekhyun’s mouth.

He does, however, feel Chanyeol’s feather-like kiss on his forehead, before the other man vanishes, like he had never existed, just in time for the paramedics to rush out in alarm at a profusely bleeding man outside their doors.

He loses consciousness and his heart stops momentarily, but they manage to bring him back. They untangle the completely bloody bandage from his hand in disgust, and there are long, drawn-in breaths when they see his wound.

His wallet is on him - they manage to figure out his blood type quickly enough, but when they put him through scan to make sure what’s happening, what they see makes their faces go green. A long stretched surgery as they stabilize his fractured ribs, thinking to themselves what this poor boy had done to deserve being treated like that in the middle of the day.

By the time the red light switches off, it’s past midnight, and Baekhyun’s parents have just arrived on a 5-hour train ride. His mother had cried the whole way, and his father had tried contacting Chanyeol, the only friend Baekhyun had given the number to, but the phone just rings and rings and rings. The doctor tells them that it would be quite a while before he would leave the critical stage, and subtly points them into the direction of filing a police report.

Yet both adults are still in a daze. Last they heard their little boy had been doing well in school, he was running with the right crowd, he had been going _places_. They hadn’t heard anything about falling out with friends, or relationship troubles. The doctor glances wearily at their expressions, recognizing the look, and all three of them stare at each other in silence momentarily, wondering to themselves what this boy had gotten himself into. Up two floors, a nurse is giving the room they will assign to Baekhyun a final check, before she calls for her colleagues to transport the boy. The TV in the corner of the room is on, its volume barely audible. The nurse glances at it briefly when she is writing the words “Byun Baekhyun” on the card above the bed, and she grimaces at the news that is being reported, looking back down onto what she is writing.

The TV drones on.

_...Loss of two spectacular CCG officers, Kim Jongin, aged 21, a budding Rank 2 Investigator, and First Class Investigator Kim Minseok, aged 27. The country mourns their loss._

_The CCG has also announced the successful elimination of a Ghoul organization in a coffee shop near the outskirts of our city. S Grade Ghouls Sheep, Unicorn, and Stag have been eliminated. Unfortunately, SS Grade Ghoul Phoenix and A Grade Ghoul Winged Dragon, as well as assorted Ghouls from this organization have reportedly escaped from the CCG raid. The CCG implores for the public to be cautious, and to report any suspicious behaviour. The identities of the Ghouls in this organization is as follows: SS Grade Phoenix, aged 20, Park..._

**Author's Note:**

> Is Yixing Sheep or Unicorn? :)
> 
> Luhan is kinda Yoshimura and Yixing was meant to be a Kaneki Ken but I always loved Nishiki more uwu and with the recent development in the manga where [REDACTED] happens I thought it was time for a Nishiki-esque story lol
> 
> Kinda rushed but hope you guys still enjoy it!


End file.
